


A new family, A new story, Told a different way

by Heroes_And_Villains_1142



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 10 years before start of the series, Age Regression/De-Aging, Childhood Trauma, Children of UA, Coping Mechanisms, Kids with sever stutter, M/M, More tags to be added, Multiple Quirks, Pretty much everyone at UA, Quirk sharing, Relationship implied no actual ‘fun time’, Shinso gets a new childhood, They literally live there, Twins, growing up at UA, they don’t talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_And_Villains_1142/pseuds/Heroes_And_Villains_1142
Summary: Two children are found outside of Yamada Hizashi and Aizawa Shouta's house. They just finished adopting a seven year old Shinso Hitoshi. What are they supposed to do with these two kids?!I will be using a lot of fist names in this fic, just as a warning. I’m also keeping everyone’ Last names the same for simplicity’s sake.I’m not that good at summaries but I hope you enjoy my fic.





	1. Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Names for reference in case you don’t know them.  
Shouta Aizawa  
Hizashi Yamada  
Hitoshi Shinso 
> 
> These are the people I’m going to be using the most.

Forget everything you thought you knew about the Todoorki family I’m rewriting them a whole new one. When I first watched mha I didn’t notice that Shoto had siblings so I made up my own. Here’s there story. Everyone else is petty much the same but different things will happen when major events take place, because of the characters I introduce, meaning personalities might change a bit for better or worse. I’m only adding two characters and hopefully there both very interesting. Enjoy... I’ll also be including the other todoroki siblings (not Shota he’s comes in with the rest of class of 1A) a lot later and I mean a LOT later on in the story, enjoy. Also Shinso Hitoshi is getting a new childhood so he will be very different.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouta Aizawa  
Hizashi Yamada  
Hitoshi Shinso

~10 years before the start of the series~

“THEY’RE ABOMINATIONS!!” He screamed flames erupting from his being as his hands slammed on the table enough to make a few beer bottles fall to the ground.

“Enji, please..t-they’re your children...” Rei pleaded.

“NO!! I HAVE SHOTO, HE’S ALL I NEED. THEY’RE USELESS!” He said pointing to the two terrified toddlers behind her.

“I-I Won’t let you hurt them!” She shouted.

“I’LL DO WHAT I WANT!” Thinking quickly she picked up her children and bolted out the front door of the mansion.

“GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!!” He yelled to his fleeing wife, eyes almost glowing with rage as he burned the wooden table to ash.

Rei ran out of the house carrying her crying children in her arms. She didn’t know where she could take them, Enji hadn’t been this drunk in years and it scared her. She’d return in the morning but she needed a place to go in the meantime, but she was so tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hizashi woke up to the sound of high pitched crying.

“Who’s crying in the middle of the night?” he mumbled a little sleepy and rolled over.

“Shit! Someone’s crying in the middle of the night!” He immediately sat up, scrambled out of bed and checked the clock, it was 4am. He quickly threw on some pants and ran to Hitoshi’s room, he checked inside but his recently adopted son was fast asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief. He closed the door and silently ran through the house, searching for the source of the crying. He flung open the front door and immediately found the source, it was coming from two small kids huddled together under a single blanket on the ground, both shivering like crazy from all the snow around them. One with pure white hair and the other with solid red. 

Hizashi quickly ran, barefoot and shirtless in the snow, picked the two of them up and brought them inside, they were so cold. He set them on the couch and gave them a few more blankets before running to get them some water. He rushed back over to the kids and set next to them a cup full of water. The red head had stopped crying at this point and was just sniffing, the kid most likely had a cold. The red head looked up at Hizashi with misty gray eyes while comforting the other who still had their eyes shut. The white one was still crying but was much more quiet now, probably due to the temperature.

“Can you talk?” Hizashi asked quietly  
The red head nodded hesitantly, it seemed like the kid didn’t know if they should trust the man in front of them or not but at least the child was willing to answer some questions.

“What is your name?” He quietly asked again. The red head started to open their mouth, closed it, then they just shook their head.

“You don’t know what your name is?” He asked. The red head nodded, their eyes down cast.

“Ok, stay here I’ll be right back” when he stood up the white haired kid opened their eyes, they had piercing bright blue irises, but thankfully the tears stopped streaming down their face. Hizashi looked at them and said again.

“I’ll be right back don’t worry” and gave them both a little smile. He hurried down the hall to his bedroom. He flicked the light on and heard a quiet grown from the bed.

“Shouta!” he whispered 

“Shouta! Get up right now we have a really big problem!” 

“What ever it is I’m sure it can wait till the morning” Shouta answered in a drawl voice.

“No It can’t!” He whisper yelled, grabbing his partners bright yellow covers and throwing them off.

“I just found two kids outside in the snow balling there eyes out, and I don’t know what to do!” At this Shouta opened his eyes.

“I- what! If this is one of your pranks I swear I’ll-“ 

“It’s not” he cut him off

“There in the living room, please you gotta help me” Hizashi begged.  
Shouta slowly got out of bed

“At lest let me put some pants on” He deadpanned.  
When they got back to the living room Shouta was stunned to see two kids sleeping on his couch. 

“For once I was kinda hoping this was a joke” he said quietly.

“But, I’m also a little glad it’s not” he said sincerely with the smallest hint of a smile. 

“What are we gonna do?” Asked Hizashi in a hushed voice, his arms seemingly louder than him with how he was flailing them around.

“Try and figure out who there parents are probably” replied Shouta 

“And if we don’t?” Hizashi asked finally calming down and laying his head on his lovers shoulder looking at the two kids that just invaded there lives. 

“What ever happens I’m sure we’ll be able to deal with it” Hizashi just smiled at Shouta’s response. They moved the two kids carefully to the spare room next to Hitoshi’s, put two more cups of water by the bed, then headed back to bed themselves. 

“What are we gonna do tomorrow? Well today. We have school?” Asked Hizashi crawling back into bed.

“Take them with us.” Said Shouta doing the same.

“You think they wouldn’t mind?”he said staring at the sealing.

“Really?” Shouta looked at Hizashi and he returned his gaze. 

“Hizashi, it’s a school for heroes, I doubt they’d mind us bringing some kids that almost froze on our door step, to school. Besides if we take them to school, we can have Recovery girl check them out, and make sure there ok.”

“But what if it’s to crowded, and they freak out?” He said a little nervous

“Then they can stay in the teachers lounge, now go to sleep, we have to get back up in 2 hours” and with that they fell asleep, but not for long, before they knew it, it was 6am and they had to be at school ready to teach at 8. 

Hizashi got up and raced to get some clothes on.

“I’m gonna go check on the kids, see if you can find something for them to wear and tell Hitoshi what happened would ya?” 

“Ok, whatever you say” replied Shouta rolling over in the covers.

“That means get up now” Hizashi said poking his head back in the door frame.

“Fine.” Shouta said begrudgingly getting out of bed. 

Hizashi knocked on the door and promptly heard rushed footsteps and the bed creaking.

“I’m coming in, ok?” He said before he slowly opened the door. Once he opened it enough to see inside he saw the two were huddled together on the bed, practically staring into his soul with their wide eyes. The red head was sitting in front of the white head, who was practically cowering behind the other. Hizashi slowly entered the room, trying his best not to frighten the kids. He moved over to the night stand and picked up the water cups, they were empty. 

“I’ll get you two some more water. Ok?” He said smiling. It wasn’t really a question but the two kids nodded. Returning Hizashi saw kids looked slightly more relaxed, they were now sitting side by side, he put the now full cups back on the little table and asked

“Is it ok if I ask you two some questions?” He said as he pulled up a chair from the corner of the room, as Shouta crossed in front of the door to Hitoshi’s room, the two stared at the door before Hizashi drew their attention back to him.

“Don’t worry that’s Shouta he’s nice” Shota crossed in front of the door again this time with a purple headed child in toe. 

“And that’s Hitoshi I think he’s about the same age as you two. Do you know how old you both are?” They looked at each other then back at him and nodded in tandem each holding up five fingers. 

“Thats grate, Hitoshi is seven so your pretty close in age. Before I ask anything else, are either you hurt?” He asked looking between both of them. They both shook their head in tandem.

“Are you two siblings?” They both nodded.

“Would you like some food?” This time they hesitated, they looked at each other it seemed almost like they were communicating. The red head put a hand on the white head’s shoulder and gave a little smile, the other smiled back, they both turned to Hizashi and nodded with a little smile on each of there faces.

Hizashi asked the kids to follow him to the kitchen, they were a little tentative at first but they soon got off the bed and started walking after a seconds hesitation.

“Ok” He said crouching down to there level. They both jumped back a little from the sudden movement.

“Sorry...How does pancakes sound for breakfast” they both stared at him in what seemed like wonder for a second then vigorously nodded there heads. Hizashi lead them to the table next to the kitchen.

“Ok while I’m cooking, you two sit here, ok?” They both nodded and started to crawl onto the chairs. After he was sure they would be ok, he left them alone and started on breakfast. 5 min later Shouta walked into the kitchen holding a blue shirt and pink shirt.

“Do you think this will work for today at least? Everything we have for Hitoshi is to big for them pants wise.” Said Shouta, showing Hizashi the items. 

“I think that’ll work at least till we get them some real clothes” Hizashi turned to the kids

“What do you two t-“ their eyes were wide with fear, they were both staring at Shouta, Hizashi looked between the two and slowly started to walk to the kids.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. This is Shouta he’s a friend” he said gesturing to the tired man.

“See he brought you some clean clothes to ware.” At this the kids looked a little less worried and a little more curious but only a little.

“Here,” Hizashi walked over to Shouta and took the items.

“Do you guys wanna put these on while I finish breakfast? He asked holding out the garments. They slowly reached out and each took a pice of clothing, the red head took the pink shirt and white head took the blue shirt.  
The two 4 year olds both struggled in getting their current mess of a t-shirt off, so gently Shouta helped them undress and redress in their chosen colors. By the time the two of them where done fiddling with there clothes, breakfast was ready and Shouta helped get the two back in their seats. Hitoshi was already in his chair, looking like he was ready to pass out strangely enough. 

Breakfast went on, each kid got one pancake with a dollop of whip cream and syrup, while the grownups each had two pancakes and in Shota’s case half the container of whip cream.

The rest of the morning went well until it was time to get in the car. It was almost 7:30 and they still had to get Hitoshi to school. 

“Come on guys, it’s just a car. It gets you places faster, you know ‘vroom vroom’” Hizashi said trying to mimic a car but it didn’t seem to be working. The two kids didn’t seem to want anything to do with the giant metal object.

“Come on Hitoshi let’s show them how to get in a car!” Hitoshi looking a little more alive, walked forward next to the car door and raised his arms, Hizashi for his part scooped him up under his arms swung him inside the car and set him down all the while Hitoshi giggled and laughed at the feeling of weightlessness. This intrigued the two and they slowly dropped there guard, the red head going first, Hizashi gestured for them to do as Hitoshi did and soon two giggling kids meant everyone was soon buckled up and Ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter of this fic, this is my first time writing any kind of fan-fiction so if you have any constructive criticism that would be great. Here’s a picture of what they look like 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/robinwolf1142/art/Ac107cce-7b06-4e13-8398-8cacd674ce60-812392259?ga_submit_new=10%3A1567824808


	3. The first day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two five year old kids at UA no known quirks what could go wrong.

Dropping Hitoshi off was pretty simple, Hizashi stayed in the car with the two kids and Shouta took Hitoshi inside the school to drop him off, pretty plain and simple. The hard part came when they had to get the kids out of the car and into UA. 

“Aaggghhh” Hizashi sighed exasperatedly.

“I have tried every trick in the book to get you two out of the car!” He exclaimed, the fact that they were both more than 30 min late being null and void at this point because he just wanted to get them out of the car and into the school, if only cause there coats weren’t meant for long term exposure to the cold. Giving an exasperated sigh he ask them.

“Do you two really want to stay all alone in th-“ He didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence before the two were unbuckled and standing behind him, a little weary of being outside of the car.

“Well I think it’s safe to say you two don’t want to be left alone” ‘dam whatever happened to these kids must have been ruff’ he thought. After locking the car he looked down at the red head.

“Hey do you wanna hold my hand while we walk up to the school?” He asked, while offering up his hand to be taken. The red head didn’t offer up any kind of affirmation, instead just opting to grab the offered hand and hold on to it like a life line. Meanwhile instead of Shouta offering his hand to the child, the white head offered their own hand to Shouta. This surprised the man a little if only because of their earlier aversion to him but accepted the offer nonetheless, he realized only after he took the small child’s hand that he probably needed the touch as much as they did. So together all four hand in hand, they walked to the front doors of UA High.

Shouta conceded to taking the kids to his room for the duration of second hour, since he didn’t have a class third, that meant he could take them to recovery girl. After what they saw with how they reacted to new people, they both knew they couldn’t leave them alone with a compete stranger, and the reaction they got when they talked about splitting them up definitely made that choice for them. Which lead us to how Shota Aizawa was walking into his class with two 5 year old midgets trailing behind him, both holding hands and one holding his.

The reaction from the class was immediate, as a chorus of aw’s and so cute’s, among a myriad of other things could be heard from the students. While the reaction of the children was to hide behind Shouta because so many strange people were talking to them and they didn’t know what to do. Shouta just motioned them behind his desk where they could escape the stares and coo’s from the students, that’s when the questions started.

“Mr. Aizawa why do you have two kids with you?

“Are they special kids? Is that why there here?”

“Do they have their quirks yet? What are they?” the flow of questions seemed to never cease, one quirk enhanced glare later had the whole class silent.

“If you would just be quiet I could answer you questions.” Shota said exasperatedly 

“Now, as for why they’re with me, I got the short end of the stick.” He looked around, everyone remained silent so he continued.

“As for their quirks we believe they have yet to manifest, also there very skittish around new people so please try not to make them to terrified of you”  
He finished in his usual lackluster tone. 

“Now let’s get back to the lesson ‘Rescue Procedures’” as Mr Aizawa continued to teach the class, the two kids got more comfortable in their new environment. Moving up to sit on top of his desk Aizawa noticed that they actually seemed half way interested in what he was saying, unlike some of his other students.

About 20 min later, close to the end of class their attention diverted as the white head snickered about something. This in turn caused the red head to push the other, almost knocking them off the desk. This erupted into hands flying every where. Aizawa realized he doesn’t get paid enough for his job as he quickly went to separate the two and put them on opposite sides of his desk, which seemed to do the trick. Heaving a sigh and heading back to the board, he continued the lesson. A few minutes later he turned around and saw the two of them trying to balance random items on their noses. 

The red head had an eraser and the white head had a pencil, the red head was actually doing a pretty good job till they sneezed. As the eraser fell to the desk a pair of what looked to be like red fox ears popped out of their head. As the white head looked to see what happened, they immediately started laughing at what they saw, but doing so while in the edge of a desk isn’t probably the best idea since before anyone knew what was happening the white head was making a beeline for the floor. Except they never hit the ground, a few students gasped as Aizawa made his way around the desk and to his surprise the child was floating about 5 inches (about 13cm) off the ground. There was shock and wonder in both kids eyes as they tried to figure out what was happening, but what happened next dumbfounded everyone. 

All of a sudden the white head sneezed and a pair of pure white wolf ears popped out of their head, this in-turn sent the red head into a laughing frenzy, which didn’t last very long thanks to their sibling crashing headlong into them. They both tussled and ruff housed midair, until someone saw a flame. It was small but it was there, then some ice appeared, that’s when Aizawa called it. 

“You two sit down right now!” He yelled activating his quirk, but the two kids were still airborne with fox ears, the only difference was now they were panicking for some reason. Trying to figure out how to control the situation he deactivated his quirk and ran over to where they had landed. Taking a second to dismiss his class, he carefully walked over to were the two troublesome kids where huddled around each other. He tried to calm them down by rubbing their backs but he’s not very good at the whole comforting people thing.

“Hey, do guys mind coming with me to the nurses office? She can probably help sort somethings out.” The two kids nodded in tandem after a seconds pause but didn’t let go of each other. 

Aizawa ended up leading the kids through the halls of UA, holding on to one of the white heads hands, while the red head clung to their siblings other hand. Trying to avoid the busiest hallways, they still ran into the occasional student. Arriving at the nurses office, after what seemed like forever with the detours they made, Aizawa opened the door and led the kids inside.  
~  
Recovery girl was currently typing away at her computer but as soon as she heard her door open she swiveled around on her chair ready for the worst, what she found instead made her giggle a little at the irony. In front of her stood the dark, sleep deprived, underground hero Eraserhead with two bright, scared little children cowering behind him. It was a seen she could never fathom, even in her wildest dreams.

“So, what brings you three shining balls of sunshine to my office today?” She said, softly chuckling at her own remark. Stepping gingerly on to the floor as to not startle either of the children, she proceeded to crouch down to eye level with them, and produced two green lollipops.

“Yamada found them out side in the snow last night. We were hoping you could look them over and make sure they’re ok. Then maybe see if you can’t find their records or any matching missing children reports.” Aizawa explained.

“Ah ok well, let’s start with the basics then. What are your names?” She asked, holding up the sweets again.

“Go on, it’s ok” Aizawa said in his usual deadpan voice, slowly nudging them forward a bit. Tentatively and so slow that Aizawa thought he might fall asleep then and there, the kids each grabbed hold of one lollipop, finally accepting the treats. 

~~~~~~~~

After about an hour of examining and questioning the poor timid things, they finally thought they had enough information to try and look up some missing children reports. Some info more important than others, like the fact that the red head was a boy and the white head was a girl (at least biologicaly), or the fact that they’re both partially mute, or at least seem to be. Some of the less important facts that Aizawa didn’t need to know or would have found out eventually was that they’re identical twins, or that their hair wasn’t one solid color. The girl had a patch red at the back of her neck and the same for the boy except it was white. But one thing Recovery Girl did want Aizawa to do was to closely monitor their quirk progression, seeing as they both displayed at least 4 within the span of 10 minutes. Those quirks being: flight, telepathy, animal transformation, and ice and fire control for each twin respectively.

Soon enough the bell rang and Yamada walked into Recovery Girls office about 5 minutes later.

“So how’s it going with the kids?”


	4. Names?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two kids show up and they don’t have names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song mentioned: https://youtu.be/bcGU8OUXCDE

The twins spent the rest of the day in the teachers lounge with Yamada, since they seemed to trust him the most. Which accomplished two things, 1) the twins didn’t have to worry about other students crowding around them, and 2) someone could keep a close eye on them in case they lost control of one or more of their quirks.

Yamada actually found it quite relaxing and entertaining to take care of the two goof balls. Apparently, if they’re not on high alert for anything or one that might be a threat, they bounce around and play just like regular kids. Except, when ever the door to the lounge creaked, they would both freeze like a deer in the headlights for a good 10 seconds, probably getting ready to hide in case someone came waltzing in.

When the bell rang for lunch, Yamada knew this was going to be the most stressful time for the kids. Teachers, staff, and even some students, coming in and out of the teachers lounge for various reasons. Most to get lunch, some needed supplies, and few just heard there were a couple of 5 year olds in the teachers lounge. 

The kids took it pretty well, if you call cowering behind Yamada and practically shaking for 45 minutes well. Somewhere amongst the commotion, Aizawa popped in and set three brown paper bags on the table. They each had one letter, in streaky black sharpie “B”, “G”, and “Y” not a very hard code to decrypt. Once everyone had finally finished their lunch and they were alone again, Yamada thought it would be fun to sing a song for the rambunctious duo, try and put them at ease if you will. Firing up his hero gear to use it as accompaniment, immediately sparked interest from the twins. They looked at him curiously from the table they were sitting on, why they were sitting on a table he had no clue.

Then he started to sing as he played a some music through the speaker box around his neck. 

“Robin hood and little John running through the forest, laughing back and forth at what the other had say.” The reaction was almost immediate, wide eyes and bright smiles, soon took over their faces as they started to sway to the tune that filled the room.

“Reminiscing this and that and having such a good time, Oo-De-Lally, Oo-De-Lally, golly what a day” 

“Oo-De-Lally, Oo-De-Lally, golly what a day” they repeated after him, full shining smiles on their faces as they tried to copy his tune. Yamada was very much shocked at this to be frank, but recovered quickly. He was still under the assumption that the two couldn’t talk much at all.

“Never ever thinking there was danger in the water. They were drinking, they just guzzle it down. Never dreaming that a skimming sheriff” he started to stand up into a low crouch in front of them.

“and his posse was watching them and gathering around” taking the hint, the two kids stood up ready to run, glee never leaving their features.

“Robin hood and little John” with those lyrics the game was on, Yamada’s endurance was about to be tested for real.

“Running though the forest, jumpping fences, dodging trees, and trying to get away.” Weaving through chairs, hoping over couches, and jumping off walls only being a few things these kids were doing. 

“Contemplating nothing but escape and finally make it an Oo-De-Lally, Oo-De-Lally golly what a day.” After taking a leap of faith the kids managed to climb onto one of the cabinets in the room. How? He has no idea.

“Oo-De-Lally, Oo-De-Lally, golly, what a, day.” Ending the song Yamada sank back into his original seat, a little exhausted after running after two five year olds while singing. Not. Easy. 

Looking up from his seat to see if the kids needed his help getting down, he saw they were both slowly floating down off the cabinet, a chorus of giggles following wherever they went. Both coming to a not so graceful landing, the girl on her bum and the boy managing to face plant practically in slow motion. This caused another bought of giggles to irrupt from the both of them as they made there way over to Yamada, after getting their bearings. Finally calming down, they crawled up on either side of him and decided it was time for a nap.

A few hours later the last bell of the school day rang out and Yamada could hear many foot steps cascading down the hall outside. After the commotion had faded, it was time to wake the kids. During one of the passing periods, Aizawa came in to talk to Yamada. Apparently all main school staff where going to have a meeting to discuss what they should do about the kids after school.

The two stirred awake little by little, “how much sleep did these kids actually get last night?” Thought Yamada.

“Hey. Hey, you guys awake?” He asked, receiving two sleepy nods in return, both of their eyes still closed.

“Come on” He said, standing up. Turning around he saw them wobbling on the couch then fall into where he was just sitting.

“Come on little rascals, it’s time to go.” Slowly they rose from the couch, as if they were little plants growing from its cushions. Stretching their arms up and yawning, almost like a flower blooming after a cold harsh winter. 

~

Five minutes later, they were each holding one of Yamada’s hand’s and walking down a vacant hall. Still tired, Yamada lead them into a room, immediately realizing they were no longer alone, their eyes shot open scanning the room. There were about 10 people in the room including Yamada, they all had on either their hero gear or a formal shirt and tie. Both kids instinctively hide behind Yamada, for obviously reasons.

Once Yamada closed the door the chatter in the room gradually died down, until a little rodent like man spoke up. 

“I don’t suppose these are two kids I’ve heard so much about?” Nezu said from his desk. After taking a sip of tea he hopped off his chair and walked up to the kids.  
“Indeed they are, but they are quite skittish around people though” Yamada informed Nezu.

“Hello, my name is Nezu. I’m the principal of this school, nice to meet you.” Nezu said holding out his hand. The kids didn’t move an inch from where they were behind Yamada. Instead they just looked at each other and then stared at Yamada with a confused look on their faces. 

“Your supposed to shake his hand, here like this” he said, then proceeded to show them what he meant by bending down and shaking Nezu’s hand. 

“There, now you try” Yamada said stepping away from the kids. The boy was the first to move, walking up to the animal creature thing that called itself Nezu, he shook his hand slowly as if waiting for something bad to happen, then quick as a whip, he was back behind Yamada. His sister was close to follow, again shaking Nezu’s hand very slowly, then running back behind Yamada.

“Aw their so cute” cooed a dark haired woman with red glasses. 

“Aren’t they though?” Yamada agreed 

“Come on you two let’s go sit down, ok?” He received two little nods in response as the children still surveyed the room for anything. 

“Young ones?” their heads snapped the to the mouse, bear creature addressing them.

“May I ask you two some questions?” He continued taking a sip from his tea cup. The kids both looked each other, then back at Nezu and nodded.

“Excellent!” He said putting down his tea cup.

“Ok, let’s start with the basics. Do you two have names?” Both of the kids shook their heads.

“Do you remember anything thing before yesterday?” This time both kids stopped to think, again looking at each other but coming to the final conclusion of no, that being conveyed through a head shake.

“Ok, final question for now can either of you talk?” They again looked at each other then at Yamada, each touching a hand to his arm. What the voice hero experienced next was nothing short of strange. It sounded like two small voices were dominating over his present mind saying only to words in unison ‘It’s complicated’. 

“I think it’s complicated” responded Yamada.

Nezu blinked for a second before responding “Well do you think you can try and talk to me?” The kids took there hand off of Yamada, looked at Nezu, looked at each other, and the girl open her mouth to talk.

“N-n-n-n-n-n-...” her speech soon tapered off to nothing as she looked down. The boy tried soon after.

“N-n-n-ne-ne-...” he got the same results as his sister. 

“That’s ok, we can always work on speech later, at least you can understand and communicate, that’s the important thing.” Nezu smiled, taking another sip of tea.

“Recovery girl, where you able to find anything on either of them?” Pausing to reorganize her thoughts she responded

“Surprising, no. No birth certificate, no missing person reports, hell, I even checked the death reports, nothing. As far as I can tell, legally, these kids don’t exist.” She sounded almost torn as she said the last few words, as if only confirming her worst fear.

“ Whoa, whoa, whoa” midnight exclaimed, stealing everyone’s attention.

“How is that even possible. Surly there has to be something on these kids, I mean they can’t just pop into existence.” She exclaimed, with a hint confusion in her tone.

“You’re right that they can’t just pop into being, but, if their parents had a home birth and didn’t file them, then there would be no prof of them being born” Recovery girl spoke to the half frazzled woman.

“But then why wouldn’t the parents try and find their missing kids? Especially when they’re that young.”

“Well” Recovery girl continued 

“It could happen for a few reasons, the parents could have died, the parents could have been trying to hide the kids from the government, the kids could have run away or been kicked out and the parents just didn’t care. And with these two having some kind of amnesia or memory loss, we have no true way of knowing what actually happened.”

“That sounds awful.” The kids turned to the stone man that spoke. He saw their little glances and asked

“What’s gonna happen to them?” Cementose asked to no one in particular.

“Well if everyone’s ok with it, I do have one idea” Nezu spoke up. After surveying the room and everyone nodded for him to present his idea, he continued.

“Well, as most of you know we have a little bit staff housing on campus. My proposal is to keep these two kids in one of these homes, so they can learn in a better safer environment, on how to control their quirks. And if Present Mic and Eraser Head are up for it, maybe adopting two more kids.” Every one in the room was a little stunned for a second at what Nezu was proposing. After a beat Aizawa spoke 

“what about Hitoshi?” Aizawa asked

“He can come too, and as far as their schooling, I’m sure we can figure something out. We are a school ourselves, ha ha” Nezu laughed 

“Ok” Aizawa then asked

“Mic, What do think?” He said as he gave him a tired stare.

“I think it would be great! For these two and Hitoshi, I heard from some of the staff he might be getting bullied. Oh! What do you two think” he said directing his question at the two sitting on either side of him. 

“Do you guys wanna come live with us at UA?” This time there was no hesitation at all in their answer, as they both nodded their heads and giggled as Yamada brought them into a giant group hug laughing along with them. 

“Oh wait, what are we gonna call them?” Yamada asked looking around at everyone then back at the twins. 

“Do you guys have any names that you like?” As both kids shook their heads Nezu spoke up.

“Why don’t you name them, they will be your kids after all, only makes sense you should name them,since they don’t already have names themselves.”

“Hum...” while Mic was thinking Midnight ask Aizawa 

“Do you have any ideas for names?” 

“No. Mic is the one that’s good with names not me.” He replied tiredly 

“I got it!” Mic exclaimed 

“How about ‘Yin’” He gesture to the girl.

“and ‘Yang’” he gestured the boy. Both kids faces lit up.

“Why Yin and Yang?” Midnight asked as she watched the kids get up and start doing a little dance.

“Well from what I’ve seen, they seem to work together and the coloring of their hair is the exact opposite of the other.” He smiles as he watched them dance a little, noticing them slowly starting to come out of their shell bit by bit.

“Wait so let me get this straight” Aizawa said

“You want to name them based on their hair color.” he said blandly

“Ya,ha ha, kinda” Mic replied scratching the back of his head. 

“Well, any way” Recovery girl interjected, “I’ll go find the right forms you’ll need, so you can register and officially adopt both Yin and Yang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write and I have no idea why anyway I hoped you enjoyed it😊


	5. A New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families moving in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve haven’t posted, here’s a chapter hope you enjoy.

The week following was hectic for everyone. Hitoshi was immediately pulled out of school and switched to an online program, he told his dad he was glad for the change, since he was getting bullied at school. Meanwhile, Nezu and Midnight baby sat the twins, so that Hizashi and Shouta could move into the new house fairly easily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well, THAT was easy” Yamada said sarcastically, looking over the newly moved in living room, filled to the brim with boxes and piles of random items.

“Hardly” said Shouta, while digging around in one of the piles he asked,

“Have you seen my sleeping bag?”

“Oh! Ya, I put it in the closet” Hizashi said using his thumb to point to the door behind, rummaging through a newly opened box that said ‘Kitchen’ in bright green scrawling. Meandering over to the aforementioned closet, he opened the door and proceeded to get buried by the avalanche of items that were piled inside. 

“Oh” Hizashi winced,

“Forgot about that.” walking over to his buried husband he announced,

“Well, I found your sleeping bag” he said, picking up the yellow sack sheepishly. Shouta just grumbled quietly under the pile of stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok.” Nezu said, walking over to the twins sitting at a little coffee table in his office.

“Let’s see how much you two know” he said placing one mini black laptop in front of each child. After explaining how to use the foreign device to each of them, he brought up a K-4th grade placement test to see how much they might know. About 30 minutes later, Aizawa slid into Nezu’s office. While the kids were still busy with the test, he walked over to Nezu.

“What sick twisted experiment are you putting them through?” He asked in his disinterested tone.

“Oh, it’s just a simple placement test, to see how much they know.” He replied

“How much do they know?” Turning to the computer on his desk, Nezu pulled up the system tracking their progress.

“Looks like they’re just about halfway done, and they can skip the majority of first grade. Though we might want to work on their handwriting, it’s utter chicken scratch!” He exclaimed.

“What do you expect they’re five years old.” Aizawa stared at him blankly.

“Well, I don’t know, but I guess something better then this. Also I’m going enroll them in a sign language class as well as the teachers.” He said his fingers dancing on his key bored.

“Why do they need sign language?”

“Those two kids have an enormous stutter, they can barely get a single word out, though I did find that they can sing amazingly, so possibly some singing lessons as well.” He answered still clicking away.

“Ok then, why all of us? Why not just Hizashi, Hitoshi and myself?” He said bending down to look at screen.

“Because you three won’t always be around to interpret and I pretty sure Midnight wants first dibs on baby sitting. Besides it’s in our best interests anyway, what if we get a mute student one day?” He gave a little smirk as he clicked ‘send’ on the mass email.

“Now let’s check on their prog-oh! They’re done!” He said upon receiving two notifications, clicking away to the tests, he was pleasantly surprised to see the results. Both above average scores for a couple of five year olds.

“What do these mean.”

“They mean, they just need a little help with some concepts in first grade then they can start second.” Swiveling in his chair and hoping down.

“Is this normal?” Aizawa asked confused.

“No! And I love it!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After rescuing the twins from Nezu’s crazy human experiments, he dropped them off with Recovery Girl, she had also taken a liking to the kids. Returning back to what was going to be their home, he walked upstairs to Hitoshi’s room. Knocking on the door, he heard a ‘ya’ of confrontation and opened it. 

“Wow, you’ve made a lot of progress.” He said looking around the room, noticing a pile of empty boxes in the corner of the room.

“Well, I don’t exactly have that much stuff and it also helps that I’m not bickering every five minutes.” Hitoshi said smirking after emptying another box and tossing it with the rest.

“Are you excited to have a brother and sister?” Shouta asked putting some eye drops in his eyes.

“Kinda, I’m more curious about their quirks. I mean really, who’s ever had 4 different quirks! That have nothing to do with each other?! It’s practically unheard of!” He exclaimed placing his figurine of All Might on a shelf with some other heroes.

“Ya, that’s part of the reason Nezu insisted that we keep them on campus. That way there less likely to put anyone in danger.” 

“It’s crazy that a couple kids can have that much raw power.” Hitoshi said getting lost in his thoughts.

“Well anyway” Shouta interrupted, shocking Hitoshi a bit.

“How has online school been”

“It’s been good, pretty similar to regular school but, better. Thanks dad.” Hitoshi said with the biggest smile, running up to hug his dad. A little shocked, Shouta soon returned the affection with a little smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait to build on more of this family dynamic.😊


End file.
